


Seducing A Superhero: A How-To Guide

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Powers, Injury, Inktober 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seduction, Superhero Katsuki Yuuri, Superhero Victor Nikiforov, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, one of the world's greatest superheros, has never lost a battle... but that doesn't mean he's never been wounded, and when he ends up with a broken leg and backed into a corner, it takes the newest hero on the team- a gorgeous man going by Eros- to save him, with... the power of love...? (Or, you know, fake love induced by biologically driven hypnosis)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoitober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Seducing A Superhero: A How-To Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29- "Injury"

"Shit... Tigerlily!! Are you alright!?"

There was no answer...

Dammit... DAMMIT...!!

Cursing under his breath, Viktor exhaled and pressed his fingers against his ear, activating his communicator

"I need backup!! Where the HELL is backup!?"

_"Backup is on the way Snow King,"_

Yeah, Viktor would like to know _where_

He had been at this for half an hour, had called for back up ten minutes ago, and now Yura was down and he couldn't even tend to him because he had to keep holding off the bastard in front of them, who, ofcourse, had fire powers, wich made Viktor's ice damn near useless

"Give up now, _Snow King_, and maybe I'll let you live!!"

"Pft, if you knew me at all Georgi, you would know that I NEVER give up!!" Viktor shouted as he blasted another shot of ice towards the supervillain

He used the moment of distraction to his advantage and then spread a sheet of ice beneath himself, skating easily thanks to the material of his boots along the sheet and going up a long slope, blasting ice higher and higher, skating further and further as the icy slope looped upwards and gave him the chance to blast his ice downwards, forming a circle around the villain, going over and over and over again, freezing faster than Georgi could melt it

However, before Viktor could seal the cage of ice, Georgi aimed his fire attack upwards and blasted a hole through through Viktor's ice slope, causing the hero to gasp as he began to fall, quickly sealing off the ice cage with a few layers of ice, before ultimately tumbling to the ground, not having had time to create any sort of cushioning for himself beforehand, not when all of his attention had been on sealing off that damn cage

He landed on his leg with a sickening _crunch_, screaming in pain and hissing a few times

"_B-Blyad..._ fuck fuck fuck...."

His leg was definitely shattered

Shit...

Without mobility, all he could do was defend himself, wich would do nothing to stop Georgi in his mission to kidnap his ex-girlfreind and unleash a literal fire of destruction on her apartment building...

Though, if he could just set the bone and then freeze it over a few times, maybe his ice could act as enough of a cast that he could move a little

His skin was immune to things like hypothermia and frost bite, so it was possible

Quickly, he reached down, yelping in pain as he traced along his leg, looking for the break, but before he could even find it, the sound of shattering ice echoed through the otherwise empty park and he looked up, watching as shards of ice flew away from the cage and Georgi stepped out, laughing like a maniac as flames burned in his hands

"You know, Shakespeare once asked if the world would end in fire or ice, but I think it's pretty clear that fire is the correct answer to that!!"

"That wasn't Shakespeare you ignorant slut, that was Robert Frost!" Viktor shouted back in annoyance

"Pft, whatever, it doesn't matter," Georgi said with a roll of his eyes as he walked closer, Viktor holding his hands up to create a sheild of ice, but he had a feeling it wouldn't do much

"It does so matter! Maybe this is why Anya left you, because you're a fake poetry fan!"

That seemed to get under his skin, the flames burning brighter as Georgi began throwing fireballs at Viktor

"Don't say her name you damn ice fish!!" he shouted as Viktor summoned sheild after sheild to defend himself with

He was getting tired though, and he knew that he could only keep this up for so long

Panting softly, he gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing as he continued pouring himself into his sheilds to keep Georgi at bay, and just as Georgi was getting close enough to potentially launch an attack directly at Viktor's head...

"Georgi!!!"

Head snapping around, the villain glared over his shoulder at the newest addition to the battle- someone Viktor had never seen before

He was.... he was _beautifull_ though, dressed in a black mesh and lace suit with little crystals and red accents peppering against it, his raven black hair slicked back, his bright brown eyes perfectly accenting his otherwise pale skin and soft pink lips

....

Holy shit Viktor might be in love

"Georgi, please don't hurt him," the stranger said, taking a few steps closer, his hands held in front of him, wringing them anxiously, a soft, slightly nervous look on his face as he walked forward

And much to Viktor's surprise, Georgi didn't move

He didn't speak

He just stood perfectly still, looking as dumbstruck as Viktor himself felt

"It would just... it would make me so _sad_ if you did.... and you wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?"

Slowly, much to Viktor's shock, Georgi shook his head, and the stranger smiled in releif, his shoulders sinking and a far more confident look spreading over his face

"Good, thank you, thank you so much Georgi... now.... won't you come with me please? Come with me... let's go away together,"

"Y-Yes.... yes, anything for you," Georgi said softly as he crossed the battlefeild, towards the stranger

Was this man working with Georgi...?

Ah, but... when Viktor looked up at him, the stranger gave him a smile and the "OK" signal, much like his own allies would do....

"Thank you so much Georgi, thank you," the stranger said softly, setting a hand on Georgi's arm

"I have to do something here, but do you see that pretty woman with the red hair standing by the van? Why don't you go to her ok? She'll give you a ride back to where you and I can see eachother again, ok?"

Much to Viktor's continued shock, Georgi just nodded along, and headed to the van, giving the stranger he needed to run off to Viktor and neel down in front of him

"Snow King? Are you ok?"

"I-I um... I'm fine, just.. just a broken leg..."

The other man nodded seriously, his attention flicking across to the blonde laying unconscious across from them

"And Tigerlily?"

"He's ok, just passed out, maybe concussed,"

The stranger nodded again, pressing his finger over his ear to trigger his communicator

"Mila, I need you to send Nightingale out to the feild and make sure the med van is good to go ok? Thanks,"

Mila...

So then that confirmed the stranger was on their side, thank goodness

"Don't worry Snow King, everything will be fine," he said comfortingly, his expression warm and adoring, and oh... _oh_ Viktor was _so_ falling in love

He swallowed tightly, giving a shaky little nod in response

"U-Um... who are you exactly...?"

"O-Oh!! Um, I'm Eros, sorry about that," he said shyly

"I'm new here,"

Yes, as evidenced by the fact that Viktor had never met him before

Before he could inquire further though, another newbie rushed by, a cute dark-skinned, dark-haired boy with a bright smile on his face

"Hey Yuri!! What do you need?"

"P-Phichit- .. I-I mean Nightingale!" Eros- _Yuri_, apparently- hissed out, red-faced

"Ooooooh sorry about that!! But hey, you're just around freinds now! We don't need superhero names!"

Yuri sighed loudly, rubbing his face, and Viktor...

Viktor wanted to help ok?

"I'm Viktor," he said suddenly, holding his hand out for the two of them

Phichit looked like he was going to squeal with excitement

"Look at that Yuri!! Snow King just introduced himself!!"

Yuri just smiled awkwardly and shook Viktor's hand, before letting Phichit have a chance as well

"U-Um, anyway Phich? Tigerlily needs the most help, he's passed out over there, I can take care of Snow King,"

"On it," Phichit promised, giving Yuri a little salute before sprinting off to help the blonde

"SO, _Eros_, that's a pretty powerfull name, what's your power exactly?" Viktor asked with excitement as Yuri gently but firmly wrapped one arm around Viktor's back and the other under his legs... then lifted him up like it was no big deal, forcing a gasp out of the ice-themed hero as he hurriedly wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and held on for dear life

"Seduction," he replied, pausing for a moment before starting to carry Viktor to the med van

"Um... _ish_... i-it isn't _real_ it's just... I can use a special type of hypnotic power via eye contact to make people think that they're in love with me or feel attracted to me,"

"So THAT'S how you talked Georgi into going to turning himself in!"

"Yep, that's how,"

"Wow, that's so cool!!" Viktor beamed adoringly, his expression bright as he let himself rest against Yuri's shoulder

"Actually it _really_ isn't, it makes it hard to tell sometimes if people are really attracted to me or if they just think that they are, I try to control it so that I only use the power intentionally but sometimes I still have slip-ups, especially when I like someone and try to flirt with them,"

"Mm.... yes, I do imagine that can be difficult.... I'm sorry," Viktor frowned, glancing up sadly at Yuri

"It's ok, I've lived with this for most of my life, I'm used to it,"

"Most of your life huh? Then... I presume this isn't a human ability?"

"You presume correctly, sadly though I have no idea what species it _does_ belong to, my parents adopted me when I was a baby under the thought that I was human, we didn't know otherwise until I hit puberty and started displaying these talents, even now, we're still trying to figure out what species I am but are coming up blank,"

"I'm.... so sorry to hear that...." Viktor said softly, looking down at the ground

"It's really ok, I'm fine with not knowing, I mean sure it'd be nice to know but if I never find out, it won't be some big tragedy," he explained, stepping into the med van and gently placing Viktor down on the gurney inside

"That's an awfully nice perspective to have," Viktor smiled softly

Shrugging shyly, Yuri sat down and cleared his throat, grabbing a pair of glasses from the shelf above and setting them on before starting to sift through one of the cabinets next to his rolling stool

"S-So um, I'm going to give you something for the pain, Phichit is our new medic so he'll be able to look at you pretty soon, but I don't want you to be in pain any longer than necessary so... are you human or....?"

"Actually I'm an ice faery~" Viktor beamed in response

"Ah... ok, that makes sense, I think I have some sugar pills somewhere then,"

Ah yes, sugar pills, the only medicine faeries could tolerate

Fae folk can't process heavy chemicals so medication wise they have to stick to herbs and sugar- wich has minor healing qualities for them

When mixed together, you get a pill that's somewhat in line with what humans take in terms of use and potency

"You have experience here?" Viktor asked curiously

"Yeah, um... actually, being a nurse is my day job,"

"REALLY!?" Viktor gasped, startling poor Yuri as he fumbled with a bottle of pills

"Oh my god that's so sexy!!"

"I-It is!?" Yuri squeaked in clear disbeleif

"Yeah!! Nurses are fucking awesome!! Ofcourse I do have a caretaker kink the size of Russia but STILL!!"

Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head before finding the right bottle and setting it down, turning to grab a bottle of water

"I'll look at your leg after you swallow these and see how bad the damage is,"

"Ok~ Soooooo, the glasses... are those to help conceal your powers?" Viktor asked curiously as Yuri handed him the bottle and opened the pills for him, setting two in Viktor's palm

"They're to help me see," Yuri laughed in return, causing Viktor to blush

"O-Oh um..."

"But they do help me control my powers yes, as long as these glasses are on, I can't use my powers on anyone,"

"Oh really?" Viktor smirked, humming like the cat who had just caught the canary and leaning in closer

"Then.... you'll know for sure that anything I say to you right now is genuine?"

"I-I um... I guess so...?"

Viktor, beaming, set the water aside, pills still in one hand, as he cupped Yuri's face with the other and pulled him down closer, giving him a gentle kiss

"I'm not hypnotized or inhibited, so you should know my feelings are real~" he purred as he pulled away, leaving Yuri totally red-faced

"U-Um..."

"Listen Yuri, I know that we just met, but I can already tell that I adore you, I really, really like you alot,"

"Th-Thank you Viktor, but-"

"And I'd like to get to know you better, so, after I get cleared from the medics, I'd love to take you out for coffee,"

"I-I would really like that but-"

"I can't explain it, but I'm so drawn to you Yuri, and I really want to spend more time with you,"

"I-I want that too but-"

"Then you really do agree? We'll go on a date later?"

"Yes Viktor, we will, but take your medicine first ok?"

"Fair enough," Viktor winked, picking up the water bottle again

"Now I need to tell you something,"

Viktor hummed affirmingly, silently encouraging his future <strike>husband</strike> date to keep going

"W-Well um... it's something I can only do intentionally so it'll never happen to you but I still feel like you deserve to know everything before we officially go out so um... my kisses are poisoned... sometimes,"

Viktor's mouth fell open, and Yuri tensed, preparing for the worst, but...

"THAT'S SO COOL!!!!"

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah! Are they lethal!?"

"I-If left untreated for an hour or more yes, until then they're just paralyzing, like tetrodotoxin,"

"Wow..." Viktor sighed dreamily, swallowing his pills before reaching out and cupping Yuri's face again

"Yuri... you _will_ be here with our team for the foreseeable future right?"

"Definitely," Yuri confirmed, bringing a bright smile to Viktor's lips as he leaned up for another kiss

"Good, because I _definitely_ wouldn't want to get on your bad side~"


End file.
